This invention relates to an ink supply unit for supplying ink to a printing cylinder in a flexographic press, and more particularly relates to an ink supply unit suitable for an open chamber type ink supply unit.
As well known in a flexographic press, increase or decrease of a supply amount of ink to a printing cylinder and roughness or denseness of printing essentially depend on an anilox roll to be used. Thus, it is necessary to exchange an anilox roll and carry out a test-printing for duration in time from a test-printing step to a regular printing step. In the case of exchanging the anilox roll, whether the ink supply unit is an open chamber type or a closed chamber type, it was necessary to remove ink in the chamber every time. This required a time and a troublesome work. In another case, it was necessary to change an order of colors to be printed. This required for washing the anilox roll and an interior of the chamber.
Patent Documents that will be related to the present invention are cited below:    Patent Document 1 Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 9-201952 (1997)    Patent Document 2 Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 10-296961 (1998)    Patent Document 3 Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 10-296962 (1998)
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an ink supply unit for a flexographic press that can readily exchange an anilox roll or an order of colors to be printed, thereby reducing a time for a test-printing process and enhancing a working efficiency.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.